The invention relates to an electric switch used especially adapted for use in motor vehicles.
A similar electric switch is known, for example, from German specification DE-OS 31 51 501. Apart from a frame, the housing of the known electric switch comprises a base plate onto which several components can be mounted before the housing is assembled and the push-button is inserted. Thus, in the known switch, the base plate is provided with stationary contacts and corresponding outside connections formed as blade terminals and with the switching rocker rotatably mounted thereon. Furthermore, a movable bridging contact and a pressure spring loading said bridging contact are likewise mounted on the base plate.
In the known switch, a switching tappet which is part of the switching mechanism is pushed against a swivelling bearing on the push-button by two pressure springs. Thus, the tappet is swivellably mounted on the push-button. Since the swivelling bearing is moved together with the push-button, when the push-button is moved, the switching tappet is movable in the housing together with the push-button.
In the known switch, the switching mechanism can only be checked with respect to the cooperation of its essential parts (i.e., the bridging contact. switching rocker and switching tappet) when the switch is completely assembled that means when the push-button is inserted. In such case, it is rather difficult to remove any occurring failure. This is especially disadvantageous with very sensitive switching mechanisms, especially snap-action switching systems in which the switching rocker controls a snap-action spring.